


House Hunting

by cupcake12578



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, House Hunting, M/M, Philkas Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake12578/pseuds/cupcake12578
Summary: Philip and Lukas look for their first apartment in the city.Prompt 1 for Philkas week





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing for Philkas week for the domestic prompt. Enjoy!

Philip huffs against Lukas’ shoulder as the ride along yet another New York street. Philip fills with boredom and his legs feel stiff from clenching around Lukas and the bike. With another exhausted sigh he taps Lukas on the shoulder, signaling for him to pull over. As the come to a standstill on the curb Philip pulls the helmet over his head and Lukas follows suit.

 

“You do know we've been driving around for hours right?”

 

“Yeah dude, but the one we're looking for could be just a bit farther!”

 

Philip hops off the back of the bike, wincing as he tries to take some steps to relieve the stiffness that has settled in his lower body.

 

“Yeah, but my ass hurts.”

 

Lukas laughs at Philip as he wobbles a bit while he walks. 

 

“You know I just want to find the perfect place for us. I want you to feel at home in the city again.”

 

At that comment, Philip can't help but break into a grin, and Lukas presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Fine, but just a few more and then we're going home. We'd be way better off looking online.”

 

Lukas nods in agreement before pulling his helmet back over his head. Philip slides into his familiar position in back, looping his arms around Lukas as they take off down another endless road in the city.

 

…

 

It's another few hours before they're back in Tivoli, the sky black as if to prove a point. And when Philip crawls off the bike in front of Helen and Gabe’s his legs are killing him.

 

“Carry me?”

 

Lukas laughs at him in return. But turns for Philip to hop on for a piggy back when he kindly reminds Lukas he's the reason they were on the bike so long in the first place. 

 

“Onward.”

 

“Whatever you say, oh handsome prince.”

 

Philip laughs at his remark before gently prodding his side with his foot like a rider would a horse.

 

Philip has the big room upstairs now, the one Helen and Gabe promised him when he aged out last year, and he giggles as Lukas struggles going up the stairs a bit. Upon reaching the bedroom Lukas dramatically flops onto the bed, squishing Philip in the process. 

 

“Ge’ off.”

 

Most of his words are muffled by the boy on top of him but Lukas rolls to the side either way, Philip curling against him before nodding off.

 

...

 

When Lukas finally begins to stir the next morning he wakes to an empty bed. He vaguely registers the sound of someone typing and rubs at his eyes as he sits up in bed.

 

“Wha’re ya doin’?”

 

His speech comes out garbled from his still tired stupor and Philip doesn't even look up at him from the laptop in the corner. The two had ended up crashing in Philip's room after an exhausting apartment search the day before.

 

“Do you think we need a futon?”

 

“I mean if you want one.”

 

“What color? I can't decide if I want black or gray and what if it doesn't match the carpet wherever we end up?”

 

Lukas grins at his exasperated boyfriend and slides out of bed wrapping his arms around Philip's neck from behind.

 

“We’ll be fine you know.”

 

“I know but I just want everything to be perfect.”

 

“It already is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this and other works on tumblr as well. You can find me under gayphilkasis
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a review!


End file.
